Aircraft passenger seats are typically configured with in-flight entertainment (“IFE”) equipment such as video, media, internet, communications and audio equipment for use during a flight. Such equipment often requires supporting hardware, cabling, wire harnesses, etc., referred to collectively herein as “IFE components”. Because the area beneath the seat is typically reserved for legroom and luggage storage, particularly in economy seating classes, it has been necessary to locate WE components apart from the seats that they serve, resulting in long cable lengths, complexity and cost. Therefore, it would be desirable to configure a seat frame such that it is possible and practical to locate IFE components beneath the seats, without having to relocate life vest containers or consuming space reserved for passenger use. Further, it is desirable to design a seat frame which can provide protection to IFE components from loads and/or impacts.